Zombies (The Haunted Mansion)
The Zombies are some antagonists in the 2003 Disney live action film The Haunted Mansion, based off of the attraction of the same name in Disney Parks. They are a group of a dozen or so skeletal zombies resting in the Gracey Manor graveyard's mausoleum. They were portrayed by Jeremy Gilbreath, Dorian Martin, and Anthony Woods. History Like the other ghosts and undeads in the mansion, the zombies were cursed to suffer life after death. They remained undead corpses in the mausoleum. It was during this time that the butler Ramsley presumably hid the key to his trunk of secrets in with them, having them guard it from anyone trying to discover his secret. Years later, after the Evers family is stranded in the manor, Madame Leota tells them that in order to solve the mystery of the mansion, break the curse, and save protagonist Jim Evers' wife Sarah from death, they needed to find the key. Back in the manor, Ramsley uses his dark magic to animate the undead in the mausoleum. Jim and his daughter Megan enter the mausoleum to find the key, which they find clutched in the hands of a corpse in a coffin in the center of the room. As soon as the key is removed, the corpse awakens and attacks, causing the key to be dropped and Megan has to go into the foul water below the mausoleum to look for it as Jim fends off the zombie. However, upon knocking off the creature's head, the coffins lining the mausoleum walls begin to shake as the zombies controlled by Ramsley within begin to awaken and break out. More break through the walls and attack Megan, but she manages to get the key and escape. Jim fights off as many of the monsters as he can, then the two run up the stairs to escape. However, unseen forces slam the mausoleum door closed and lock it, resulting in Jim's son Michael having to open it from the outside. However, the handle is covered with dozens of spiders. Michael (who was already too cowardly to enter) is now scared witless. Jim and Megan pound on the door and plead with Michael to open it as the zombies advance up the stairs trying to kill them. Michael finally works up his courage and opens the door so his family can escape, but a zombie reaches through the door and attempts to grab them. The three push together on the door, finally slamming it closed and causing the zombie's lifeless arm to come off and fall to the ground. After the curse is broken, it is assumed that the zombies died for good. However, as some spirits and undeads remained even after the curse was broken, this is uncertain. Gallery Images Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6440.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6661.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6689.jpg Zambies.jpg Grim-zombies.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6881.jpg Hauntedmansion1.jpg Videos Haunted Mansion - Fear of Spiders Clip HD The Haunted Mansion (2003) Navigation Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Skeletons Category:Homicidal Category:Guardians Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Amoral Category:Minion Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Dimwits Category:Cannibals Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive